The Final Marauder
by Lady Luckless
Summary: A man visits the remainder of his friends after Voldemort has been defeated. OotP Spoilers. [COMPLETED]


It was an unpleasantly cold day in November when a man slowly made his way through the graveyard. He stopped at a grave, and his face shown with sorrow and regret. He stared at it, and his voice, etched with pain, finally spoke.  
  
"James Anthony Potter. Prongs." He gazed at the grave, and forced back tears, before moving to the next.  
  
"Lily Bethany Evans. Lily-Beth." He turned his face away for a moment, before continuing.  
  
"Harry James Potter. The Boy Who Lived." He gave a wry smile at the thought. Taking down Voldemort, the boy who lived had fallen with him. He slowly made his way to the next grave.  
  
"Dorcas Jessica Meadowes... Ora" He smiled slightly. She had been younger then the marauders by a year. He had loved her- they were even engaged- however, before they had the chance to marry Voldemort had murdered her. He'd been heartbroken, and hadn't found another woman to love after that. She hadn't even made it to her twenty-first birthday.  
  
He continued on, and paused looking even more depressed the before.  
  
"Sirius Julian Black. Padfoot." Poor Sirius hadn't even had his name cleared before his death. The man shook his head, and swiped at his tears continuing to the grave next to his old friend.  
  
"Ringo James, Riley Jasper, and Lily Dorcas Black." Sirius's children, triplets. The two boys and the girl that never reached there second birthday because of Death Eaters who stole their chance at life. He sighed, walking past an empty space and reading the names of the next nine graves.  
  
"Arthur Jonathan Weasley."  
  
"Molly Tabitha Weasley."  
  
"Percival Ignatius Weasley. Percy"  
  
"Billius Michael Weasley. Bill."  
  
"Charles Tobias Weasley. Charlie."  
  
"Fredrick Gregory Weasley. Fred"  
  
"George Fletcher Weasley."  
  
"Ronald Jason Weasley. Ron."  
  
"Virginia Desiree Weasley. Ginny."  
  
All of the Weasley's gone in less then three days. The man sighed greatly, staring at the next few graves. The held the names, Albus Marcus Dumbledore, Nymphadora Marianna Tonks, Emmaline Annabelle Vance, and virtually every other member of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
"Peter Jack Pettigrew. Wormtail. traitor." He stared unemotionally at this grave for several minutes.  
  
"Hermione Jessica Granger, Micheala Annie Granger, Evan John Granger." Hermione's whole family had also been wiped out. Even poor Neville Frank Longbottom had been murdered. He took a shaky breath and slowly apparated to St. Mungo's.  
  
It didn't take him long, and he made his way to the room of Spell Damage. He was welcomed by a young nurse and ushered to the woman in whom he came to see. She looked up at him with a wide smile, and her vibrant blue eyes shown with happiness.  
  
"Hello!" She said.  
  
"Hello, Sarabella." He said softly, pushing her shiny strait black hair out of her face, proving how much it contrasted with her pale skin.  
  
"Do you know when I can leave?" She tipped her head, "Soon I hope. Sirius will be wanting his dinner, and little Ringo, Riley and Lily need to be fed before they go to sleep."  
  
"Yeah. They will." He heaved a sigh, before hugging her.  
  
"Lily and James, and there little baby Harry will be coming, too. You'll come as well, won't you? And Peter?" Sarabella was smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I'll come." He sighed again, "What are you having?"  
  
"I was planning on steak. As well as mashed potatoes and corn and such. And we'll have some cookies and pies for desert." She was still smiling.  
  
"It'll be delicious, I'm sure." He chuckled wryly.  
  
"Thank you." Sarabella smiled. "We'll have a lot of fun. It's always been that way. I'm glad we all met. Sirius and I would have never married, nor have children. He loves them so. You'd have never guessed he'd make such a wonderful father."  
  
"But he is." The man said with a nod.  
  
"He's delightful. He's a wonderful husband to. He's so sweet and he always says to me, 'You know I love you, Bella, don't you? You're so beautiful, funny, caring. You're the best girl in the world. I couldn't be happier.' And I says to him, 'I love you to, Sirius. You're all I could ever want. I'm glad I found you.' And he smiles and kisses me." Sarabella smile wouldn't leave her face.  
  
"You two are wonderful together." He said gently.  
  
"Do you think I will leave soon? Sirius will be unhappy if I'm not there. He always says to me, 'Bella, baby doll, I'm never happy without you.'. And I say to him, 'I'm never happy without you.'. And it's the truth." She was still grinning.  
  
"Yeah, I think you'll leave soon." He pulled her into a hug.  
  
This is what had become of Sirius's wife. She had begun to crack when her children died, and then with James and Lily's death, but when they had sent Sirius to Azkaban it had been the last straw. She had lost any of her sanity she had left. And she would see Sirius soon, she was slowly dieing to a disease they couldn't cure.  
  
And now he, Remus Jasper Lupin, was the final marauder. The soul survivor of the group. Tears slowly fell down his face. He didn't want to be the last one.  
  
"Remus? Honey, what's wrong?" Sarabella noticed the tears.  
  
He hugged her even more tightly, and letting the tears fall even more.  
  
"Nothing, Bella. I'm sure you'll go home soon." 


End file.
